


Heavy

by thisiswherethefishlives



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/thisiswherethefishlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, for as long as he can remember, Fitz feels wanted. Wanted for more than his intellect. His skin sparks under the other man’s touch as Mack reaches out to trace a finger along the column of his neck.</p>
<p>He feels awake. Alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy

Strong, sure hands bracket him to the spot, but it’s Mack’s gaze that truly keeps him in place.

Desperate for respite, Fitz allows himself a moment to break eye contact - to avoid the heavy tension that has been mounting between them from the first moment the mechanic decided to treat him like a person instead of a- a…

like he’s broken.

These moments never linger long, but they tend to keep Fitz awake at night tossing and turning.

For the first time, for as long as he can remember, Fitz feels wanted. Wanted for more than his intellect. His skin sparks under the other man’s touch as Mack reaches out to trace a finger along the column of his neck.

He feels awake. Alive. 

These passing, heavy moments aren’t nearly enough - how could they be enough when Fitz, more than anyone, knows just how quickly life can change, can be warped, or stolen.

Lifting his eyes again to meet Mack’s, Fitz steels his nerves and brings his shaking hands up to cup the larger man’s face.

A giggle bubbles up past his lips before he can contain it.

"It’s not… it’s - it’s not that… it’s just…"

Mack’s lips quirk as he tries to follow along.

"What is it? Is it too much? Too fast? You need to help me out here."

"You’re so tall.”

Suddenly the weight lifts, replaced with their quiet laughter. The moment feels lighter, freer, but it’s still their moment as Mack leans into Fitz’s hands - turning to press soft kisses to each of his palms.

"C’mon, Turbo, I need to know if you want this. We don’t need to change a thing, but I need to know."

The scene is nothing like his confession to Jemma. They are safe, and for once it’s not Fitz’s feelings on the line. He could deny it to save himself the future heartache. He could pretend that these moments meant nothing in the end. He could do any number of things, but they wouldn’t feel right.

Pushing up to his tiptoes, bracing himself against the taller man’s considerable physique so that their breath mingles warm and soft, he closes his eyes and leans in. The kiss is heavy despite it’s chaste nature, more promise than anything else. The kiss is everything.

"I want you."


End file.
